


A Long Life

by Vegorott



Series: Raising Annalise [10]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Verbal Abuse, keith's backstory, mild physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Keith Davis, the boyfriend to Wilford Warfstache and best friend to Annalise, grew up with a much tougher life than he would let on and this is that story





	A Long Life

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had asked a while ago for Keith's backstory and why he hates the word 'freak' so much  
I tried a different style writing this and I hope those of you that enjoyed the Raising Annalise series will enjoy this as well

A young, Keith, too young to fully understand what was happening but old enough to know that everyone was sad, sat alone in the hallway of the hospital. Nurses peeking over the corners to make sure he was okay as he kicked his feet in an attempt to entertain himself. 

“Keith, what are you doing out here?” The doctor asked when he saw Keith. 

“Ma said to wait out here,” Keith answered. 

“Well, I can’t leave you here alone. Let’s go in.” The doctor opened the door to the room, having Keith go in first. “Mrs. Waterfield, I have some results I need to discuss with you.” 

“Okay.” Keith mother, Diane, said and stepped out of the room with the doctor. 

“Pa? Are you still sleepin’?” Keith asked, going to the bed. “You’ve been sleepin’ for a long time.” Keith went to the chair and sat. “You’ll get up soon, right? We’re still gonna go shoppin’ for some shoes for my birthday? I’m going to be five, I’ll be a whole hand.” Keith Senior only kept his eyes shut, unable to hear his son anymore. “Pa?” 

“Keith, we’re leaving,” Diane stated as she came back into the room, eyes red with tears.

“But pa-”

“We’re leaving, now.” Diane grabbed Keith by the wrist and walked out with him. 

“We were told to pull the plug.” Was all Keith could hear the doctor say to the nurse. 

“Plug?” Keith looked up at his mother. “What plug.” 

“Shut up,” Diane said. “You’ll be staying with your aunt for a few days.” 

“Okay,” Keith spoke softly. 

Years passed and Keith knew that his father’s heart gave out after years of intense drinking and smoking. His brain died and he died with it. Keith spent many nights over at his aunts when his mother would get into his father’s liquor cabinet and the boy just wanted to sleep. He had his aunt’s number on speed dialed and memorized after the number of times he’s called. 

“Aunt Kathy, can you come get me?” A ten-year-old Keith asked into the phone while his mother screamed in the background. 

“I’ll be there in ten,” Kathy said. “Just stay out of the way.” 

“Okay.” Keith nodded and hung up. 

“Keith, Keith you fucking freak, where are you!?” Diane screamed, her voice wavering from the alcohol in her system. Keith didn’t know why his mother would call him that, it just started happening not long after his father passed away. 

“Stay out of the way,” Keith said to himself and went to the living room, sitting in his father’s old chair. He should be fine there, Diane rarely went into the living room anymore. 

“Keith!” Diane barged into the room. Guess today was a special day. “What are you doing!?” 

“I’m waiting for Aunt Kathy,” Keith answered honestly. 

“Why the fuck is she coming over? Can’t she mind her own god-damn business?” Diane went over to Keith and yanked him out of the chair, making him squeak out in pain. “That’s not a sound a man makes! What the hell is wrong with you!?” Diane threw Keith to the couch. “Stop being a fucking freak and act like a man!” Keith could only cower in fear. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? “Why couldn’t I have a normal child? Why am I fucking cursed!? Why couldn’t God give me one nice thing!?” Keith watched through tear-filled eyes as his mother went around the room, screaming and throwing everything to the floor, shattering some of the decorative pieces she had been gifted in the past. “Why is my son such a fucking freak!? Why can’t he be normal!? No one likes him, he’s a dumbass, he’ll be nothing but a burden to me my whole life and all I wanted was to be happy!” Keith and his mother both went stiff when they saw flashing lights and heard sirens. “Did someone call the cops!?” Diane tossed her bottle away. “Who would call the cops!? Did you!?” Diane pointed an accusing finger at Keith, who shook his head. “I bet you did, you fucking freak!” 

“Open up! Police!” An officer shouted as he banged on the door. “Mrs. Waterfield, this is the third call this month, let us in!” 

“Fucking hell.” Diane went to the door and opened it. 

“You’ve been drinking, haven’t you?” The officer said and came into the house. “Linda, check on Keith.” 

“Hey, buddy.” A young woman said as she went over to Keith. “Are you okay, buddy?” Keith only looked at her. “It’s okay, you can talk to me,” Linda spoke kindly and Keith saw that his Aunt Kathy came into the house. “Tell me what’s going through your head.” 

“I’m a freak,” Keith said, shocking the officer and getting his mother and the other officer to stop as well. “That’s what ma says.” Keith kept going. “That I’m a freak, a waste of space, an idiot, I have no friends and I never will. I am not worthy of love.” Keith kept quoting what he’s heard over and over again. He knew it by heart. “I am nothing but a burden and I killed my father. It’s my fault he’s dead.” The officer bit the inside of her cheek to fight back the tears before she stood up. 

“Diane Waterfield, you are under arrest under the suspicion of child abuse. Everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.” Keith could only watch as his mother started to scream again as cuffs were put on her wrists. 

“I’m his aunt, I can take him,” Kathy said to the male officer. 

“We’ll contact you about the paperwork.” The man said. “Do you need help getting his things?”

“No, I have most of it already.” Kathy went over to Keith. “Come on, let’s go. I got you.” Keith just took his Aunt’s hand and let her guide him to her car. His body and mind going numb as he was taken away. 

More time went by as adult after adult kept asking him question after question.

Did she ever hit you?

Have you ever been denied food?

Did she call you names?

How often did she drink?

Keith could answer the questions without thinking by the time the process was done. He had to dress his best one day and answer the questions in front of a group of strangers. There was an adult in a robe that sat taller than everyone else stood. She seemed to be the boss since everyone did what she said. 

Months went by in a blink and Keith was sitting in the kitchen, hearing his aunt and mother arguing in the other room.

“I have a right to see my son!” 

“You lost that right the moment you started hurting him!” 

“I did my time!”

“You should have never been allowed to leave!” 

“You can’t stop me from seeing him!” 

“Yes, I can, get out! Get out!” 

“I’m calling the police!”

“Do it!” There was a loud slam and Kathy came into the room, finding Keith sitting on the floor and crying. 

“I don’ wanna see her,” Keith said between sobs. “I don’ wanna.” 

“It’s okay. I got you, you’re safe.” Kathy knelt down and held her son, he was a Davis now and no one was taking him away. 

It wasn’t much longer when Keith was forced to be in a strange room, a woman sat in the corner in a chair with a clipboard in her lap. Kathy was just outside the door and he had asked several times for her to be in there, but it wasn’t allowed. 

“There’s my little boy.” Diane greeted in a kind voice as she came into the room. Keith immediately stood and moved away from her. “Keith, dear, it’s okay.” 

“No,” Keith stated. “Stay away from me.” Kathy had taught him that if he didn’t want someone to be close, to make sure it was clear he did not want them to be close. Diane looked at the woman and saw that she was taking notes. 

“I’m just here to talk, honey.” 

“Stop calling me that.” Another Kathy lesson. 

“Keith, sweetie.” 

“Stop calling me that!” Keith shouted. 

“You need to listen to mommy.” Diane’s voice strained to keep calm.

“You are not my ma,” Keith stated. “You never will be.” 

“Listen here you little-” Diane stopped herself.

“Freak?” Keith finished for her. 

“Don’t you want to go home?” Diane asked. 

“Yes, I want to go with Kathy. My ma.” Keith said. 

“She is not your mother!” Diane snapped. 

“I think that’s enough.” The woman stood up. “You can leave, Diane.”

“But-”

“Leave.” The woman tapped her foot against the ground, showing her impatience. Diane just looked at Keith. 

“I love you,” Diane said.

“I hate you,” Keith said back. 

Years had now gone and Keith hadn’t seen his mother since. It wasn’t until a letter was sent to them and he found Kathy crying. He was still a child at thirteen, but he was a lot more aware than the first time this happened. 

He put on his best clothes that were black and he walked behind Kathy, seeing the small crowd of people who also wore black that sat in the pews of the church. He sat next to Kathy and wondered if he should cry, there were so many other people doing so but he didn’t want to. 

“Diane’s heart followed her husbands and left her in the middle of the night. Her death was peaceful and she is now happy in heaven with Keith.” A man Keith didn’t know spoke. He quickly grew bored as more strangers got up and talked about his mother and he didn’t believe most of what they said. 

She wasn’t kind. She wasn’t caring. She wasn’t giving. 

She was mean. She was hateful. She was selfish. 

“Here we have Keith Jr. her only son, would you like to say any words about your mother?” The man asked and Keith hated how everyone looked at him. 

“You don’t have to,” Kathy said in a whisper. 

“You wouldn’t like what I’d say,” Keith said as an answer. 

“Now, I know you two had a rocky relationship-”

“It wasn’t rocky. She abused me.” Keith said bluntly, getting gasps from others and he knew what they were whispering about. 

“Let’s move on.” The man said. 

When Keith’s mother was buried, he still didn’t cry. He kept the flower he was handed to put on the casket and he tore the read off of it, letting it fall to the ground. There were more whispers and he didn’t care. 

“She did seem like a bitch.” Another boy Keith’s age commented. “My mom was friends with her.” He explained before Keith could ask. “I’m Wallace.” 

“Keith.” 

“You have a phone?” 

“Yeah.” Keith took his flip phone out and watched as Wallace took it and typed away in it. 

“Text me,” Wallace said and walked off. 

“Okay.” Keith squeaked. 

Keith spent several weeks texting Wallace and he felt a strong emotion about it and he couldn’t place it. It was weird. He talked to Kathy about it and she only smiled at him. 

“You have a crush.” 

“A crush?” 

“I can’t believe you’re thirteen and never had a crush.” Kathy teased. 

“But he’s a guy, I thought I was supposed to crush on girls.” 

“You can have a crush on anyone.”

“Cool.” Keith shrugged. 

Wallace soon got a girlfriend and Kathy was there for Keith when he came crying to her, saying that boys were stupid and not getting why Wallace didn’t crush back. That was when Keith was taught about how he was different than Wallace and how he was still loved. 

Keith easily embraced who he was and by the time high school started, he wasn’t scared to come out and be as gay as he wanted. He didn’t know that those in that school wouldn’t like that. 

The first year was hell for Keith. Mocking, bullying, notes tagged on his back. The worst part was when they’d throw shaved ice into his face. He didn’t understand why they had to be cruel to. Why couldn’t others just let him live? 

It took endless convincing from Kathy to get Keith to go back the next year, maybe things would get better, but Keith was very unsure about that. 

But that was when he met Annalise and his life went from bad to strange. 

“Keith-ster!” Wilford called out as he stepped into the house. “Is there a Keith-ster here?” 

“Who’s this man in my house?” Kathy asked with a laugh, greeting Wilford with a hug. “He’s coming down.” 

“I’m here, I’m here!” Keith said with a laugh as he came into the room. “I couldn’t find my bag.” 

“Annie’s getting impatient.” Wilford chuckled. 

“She can wait.” Keith gave Kathy a hug. “I’ll be back late tonight.” 

“Not too late, right?” Kathy gave Wilford a raised brow. 

“Of course not, m’lady.” Wilford bowed a little. 

“Don’t.” Keith lightly slapped at Wilford’s shoulder. 

“The mall’s gonna be closed before you even leave your house!” Annalise shouted from the car. “Hurry up!” 

“I’m coming!” Keith called back. “Love you.” 

“Love you, too.” Kathy gave a little wave as Keith rushed out of the house with Wilford. He dropped his bag into the trunk and got into the back with Wilford. Laughing as they drove off and blushed a red when Wilford gave him a quick kiss. 

Keith’s life was still strange but it was so much better now and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a chance that we'll be seeing more of this series here soon ;)


End file.
